JitterBug
by CrossedScarsX
Summary: An AU K/K fic set in 1943 at the Manzanar Japanese Internment Camp. Imprisoned, Kaoru and the other RK chars. try to live a "normal" life...when suddenly a mysterious redhead is brought to the camp.
1. Chapter One

Jitterbug

By CrossedScarsX

Author's Note: This is a K/K AU Fic, set in 1943, United States. In the aftermath of Pearl Harbor, President Roosevelt ordered all peoples of Japanese Ancestry imprisoned in concentration camps spread across the Midwest. Manzanar is one of the most famous of these camps. I got the idea for this story while watching an episode of Ally McBeal (Believe it or not!) when Elaine and Ling entered a Jitterbug (Swing Dance) contest. Since Ling is Asian (and dressed as a guy), I couldn't help but think about how funny it would be to have a K/K fic with swing dancing. My idea sort of started rolling from there. This is also my lil' protest against the whole internment thing too. 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does NOT belong to me…sniff…oh well just though you should all know that…oh wait Rick does I think…yeah he does…but he's not overly important…you can have him…not that I can see WHY you'd want him…okay I'm done.

*          *          *

Kaoru frowned as she looked out the window.  It was raining, and the grayness of the horizon only served to remind her of the condition of her world.  Looking back to her hand mirror, she applied the remaining touches of her makeup.  She pulled on a covering for her hair and grabbed an umbrella from the corner of the small room before exiting the crowded building and into the muddy dirt road.  Kaoru hurried as best she could to her destination. 

She smiled as her friends and the flowing, smooth sound of music emanating from the open door to the hall greeted her.  This was what she needed.  She joined her friend Misao on the dance floor as the band began a new song.  It was fast paced, just the way she liked it, and in the midst of the swinging rhythm of this wonderful sound of freedom, she danced. 

Her father used to berate this behavior, saying she should pursue a more decent form of recreation. Now, those all to frequent reprimands of the past had ceased, and prematurely. She suspected that maybe from where he was now, he could understand. This was her release, the only thing that kept her going. 

Kaoru moved and shimmied her hips, grabbing Misao's hand, and leading the smaller girl in a dazzling array of spins that could make any spectator dizzy.  All too soon, the song ended and Kaoru felt a strong pair of arms lift her high off the floor. She squealed in recognition of her bother, Sanosuke.  Laughing, he set her back to the floor. 

"So you decided to come out tonight, after all." He stated.

"Yeah, I decided it was better than moping around in our room." She smiled for him.

He smiled in return, "Yeah I know what you mean. Listen don't stay out too late okay?"

"Mou, stop babying me, I'm eighteen."

"You're still my baby sis. Try to be home by ten." 

Kaoru smirked. "Sano, you know as well as I do that, that is quite impossible."

Sano laughed heartily. "And I know just as well as you do that you know what I mean." 

Kaoru giggled. "Yoshi, I'll be home by ten."

"Good. In the mean time I'll leave you to your friends," he gestured to Misao, "The Fox promised to save me a dance."

"How'd you blackmail her into that one?" asked Misao

"Oi, you think a handsome guy like me needs to buy beautiful women?"

"Handsome?"

"Shuddup Weasel."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Kaoru shook her head as her brother and her best friend began arguing—and much to her embarrassment—attracting much attention to themselves. Leaving the scene, she decided to get some air. Grabbing her umbrella she went back outside.

To be perfectly honest, Kaoru was glad for the rain.  The moisture from the monsoons would help keep the dust down the following morning. It was the dismal gray skies that she could do without. It was then that she heard a vehicle pull to the gates in the distance.  It was a transfer bus she realized, but who would be coming here at this hour?

Wanting to get a closer look she began walking toward the camp's entrance. She wouldn't get less than ten yards from the gate, for fear of being shot. She was close enough, however to see and young man with blood red hair be pulled roughly from the bus at gun point by two army officers. She saw him pushed into the mud and kicked once before he managed to drag himself back up and he was ushered roughly through the gates of Manzanar into a main building. 

"HEY GIRL!"

Kaoru started and dropped her umbrella as she turned around. An officer had walked up behind her. 

"What are you looking at? Go home!"

Without any further urging, Kaoru grabbed her fallen umbrella and ran back to her living quarters.

_Home_, she thought grimly as she recalled her earlier conversation with Sanosuke. _You know as well as I, that that is quite impossible._

*          *          *
    
    So…What d'ya think? Should I keep going? PLEASE, PLEASE R/R…They keep me going and inspired! CrossedScarsX 

P.S. THANKYOU JASON M. LEE FOR NOTEING MY ERROR! I don't know WHAT possessed me to write Eisenhower before…CrossedScarsX no baka…Thanks again, I hate letting out false info!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Chapter Two:**

Kaoru was in the mess hall eating breakfast the next morning when Misao sat next to her.

"Gee you sure left early last night, where'd you run off to?" She asked as she bit into a sausage and promptly made a face.  "I think this food has actually gotten worse."

"Good, I was afraid it was just me," Kaoru commented

"So, where DID you go last night?" 

"I just suddenly felt very tired, so I went to my room to sleep."

"Oh," said Misao, not quite believing her, but deciding to let the matter drop.  "So, anyway did you hear about the new guy?"

Kaoru glanced up.  "What new guy?"

Misao shrugged.  "Some transfer, from some federal prison."

"Why was he there?"

She shrugged again.  "Why are we _here_?"

Kaoru sighed.  "Wait, how did you get all this information?"

Misao smirked.  "I can't help it if the guards here were sort of talking about it and I accidentally overheard from behind a dumpster…"

"Misao!  You shouldn't be doing things like that!  You could get into serious trouble!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Promise me you won't do that any more, okay?"

"Come off it Kaoru!  Geeze, its not like I was anywhere I wasn't allowed to be!  You act like I was trying to escape or something."

Kaoru just sighed.  "So where is this guy now?" she asked

"Last I heard he was in the infirmary.  The guards that brought him in were kinda rough on him."

"We should go visit him."

"Yeah, sure.  After school maybe."

"School?  Oh shit we're gonna be late!" cried Kaoru as she grabbed Misao by the arm and dragged her off.

*          *          *

Kenshin awoke on a cot in a fairly sparse room.  _A hospital…?_  He thought.  _Well, Some sort of clinic at least._  He tried to sit up, but the action made his head spin and he fell back onto the cot with a groan.  The last thing he remembered was being pushed roughly into some office building and the guards striking him repeatedly with their guns. _They must've knocked me out, _he realized.  It was then that he heard a door open.

"Oh my your awake!" 

Kenshin opened his eyes to see that a young woman had entered the room. 

"How are you feeling?"

"My head is spinning…"

She smiled. "I'm not surprised, the way you came in here all banged up and bruised."

"Hmph…"

The woman pressed a hand to his forehead checking for fever. "My you're a handsome one! Too bad they marred your pretty face." She commented as she began to change his bandages.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked as he out a hand to his face and felt a large bandage on his left cheek. He vaguely recalled a sharp pain there before passing out. 

"That was some stunt you tried to pull."

"It was worth the try," he responded a little indignantly. "How'd you know about that anyway?"

"My friend Rick told me about it. He came here in protest of the government's decision to relocate us. Since he's a non-Japanese, he can get information from the guards more easily than the rest of us."

"I hadn't realized we had sympathizers."

"Please try not to move Mr. Himura."

"Sorry," he apologized. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a doctor, you're my patient. That information was in your files."

"Oh. Then might I know your name?"

"My name is Megumi Takani. People around here call me Meg."

Kenshin would have smiled, but it hurt to do so, so he just nodded politely and said "Nice to meet you."

"There, all done," Megumi announced as she finished with the bandages. "Here take two of these. They'll ease your pain and help you sleep."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll check on you in a little while. Now try to get some rest."

"I will." He assured her.

With that she left. Having taken the medication Kenshin lay back down on the cot and tried to get some sleep.

*          *          *

Author's Note: YES I know the whole thing about a non-Japanese sympathizer seems strange, but when I was doing my research for this story I found a report of someone who actually did that. (Plus, I figured that if I were around then, I'd do the same, so, why not?) Also, I don't know everything about these camps or the government so if something seems off THAT'S why…I'm doing my best but PLEASE don't take my word for fact…the historical aspect is just a backdrop for the romance part. Kenshin's STUNT will be explained later, probably in the next chapter, so don't worry about it. This story will mainly focus on K/K, with a tiny bit of S/M. And if you are REALLY good and ASK for it, I might put a little A/M in, if I can figure out how to write Aoshi in. Heck if I'm REALLY inspired there will be some Y/T parts too…but in anycase PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, EVEN A FLAME!


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: WHEE! I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS! ^_^x :: is sooo happy and inspired! :: Now that you have inspired me, here is your reward!

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER ONE

**Chapter Three:**

Sanosuke looked into the room containing the infirmary's latest patient. The man's auburn locks ran like blood down the pale color of the sheets. 

"Is he really Japanese?" he asked Megumi.

"He's only half. His mother was American," replied as she finished doing inventory.

"Why wasn't he brought here like the rest of us?"

"Apparently he was on the run for a while. He tried to strike a deal with a pilot friend of his and get a flight out of the country."

"And he got caught. That was pretty stupid," muttered Sanosuke, "Where's he from? Originally?"

"I'm not certain, but Rick thinks he came from Hawaii."

Sanosuke nodded. 

"May I ask why you are so interested in our new arrival?"

"Oi, a new guy with bright red hair, shows up all mysterious like in the dark of night and you expect me NOT to be interested?" he defended, "It's not just me who's asking. The whole camp wants to know."

"I seriously doubt that the whole camp knows he's here," said Megumi pointedly.

"Okay so it's just me and a couple of friends."

Megumi smirked. "And YOU decided to use OUR friendship to your advantage?" Then, sighing, she added, "You should really tell that Weasel girl to stop snooping. It isn't safe."

"I will."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my patient," she said, brushing past him, "Now, Mr. Himura how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you…"

"OI FOX!" Sanosuke called, poking his head through the door, "Can I have a check up too?" he asked suggestively. 

"Baka, Tori Atama!," Megumi snapped, "I have patients trying to rest in here!"

"Saa, then I guess if I want attention I'll have to rest in here too, ne?"

Kenshin just blinked as Sanosuke lay down on the cot next to him.

"Oi, Hi there! I'm Sanosuke Sagara!" he said brightly as he turned to the red head.

"…" Kenshin just blinked repeatedly. 

Sanosuke sighed. "Generally, when someone introduces themselves to you, you do the same for them.

"Um, Hi I'm Kenshin Himura."

"That's better!" smiled Sanosuke, as he reached out to shake his hand. "Welcome to our little slice of paradise! I believe you have already met the fox."

"You mean Miss Takani?

"Yeah that's her name too." Megumi just fumed in the background

"Any way when you're feeling better maybe I can show you around this place."

"Thank you," responded Kenshin. 

Sanosuke turned to Megumi, "Oi, he doesn't talk much does he?"

"No he talks, it's just that you never stop talking. You've been spending too much time with the Weasel." 

"Oi, you know that's not true! I've been spending all my time with you!" he said slyly as he got up and wiggled his hips in an indecent gesture. 

Megumi blushed as red as Kenshin's hair. "THAT IS NOT TRUE TORI ATAMA AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Maa maa! Mr. Sanosuke I don't think that Miss Takani appreciates what you're doing that she does not!"

"Oi, he talks funny too."

"Oro?"

"See?"

"Sano get OUT," Megumi screamed.

*          *          *

As they approached the infirmary, Kaoru and Misao were welcomed by the angry voices of Sano and Megumi. 

"Hey! What's going on here?" Kaoru yelled as they entered the building. 

Sano came running down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him, "I-just-came-to-meet-the-new-guy-and-now-Meg's-trying-to-murder-me!"

"Yeah that makes sense," muttered Kaoru sarcastically. 

Misao in the mean time had gone into the room to find Megumi enraged, holding a needle like a weapon. 

"Kyaaa!" she screamed as she back away from the needle.

Megumi realized what she was doing and instantly got out of her defensive stance. "Sorry, Misao."

Misao giggled nervously. "T-th-that's okay, Meg."

Kenshin just stared in quiet fear. _This is crazier than the prison! What I'd give to be back there right now!_

It was just then that Kaoru walked in. 

_I take that back._


	4. Chapter Four

Author'sNote: THANK YOU for all the great reviews! Here's chapter four, it's longer than usual! Now, also to answer some of your comments/questions!

JML: Wai! I love the original Japanese terms too…but sadly, since this is taking place in America, sometimes I feel the English is more suitable…especially since Kenshin's dialect was already strange in the original story line…It just seemed TOO weird to have him saying "de gozaru" in this. BUT I did keep the "oro!" ^_^x

Steel Jugular: Although I absolutely LOVE the idea and agree that I could see Aoshi as a Kamikaze who somehow survived the crash, the Japanese didn't really start using Kamikaze until they started losing the war, so it doesn't fit in time wise…sorry, but keep in mind I DID love the idea! I THINK I have an idea for Aoshi's character but **that** idea might make less sense than Sano being Kaoru's brother…lol. We'll see, maybe I'll post a few ideas and we'll have a vote? What do you all think?

*As for Y/T, if they ARE in here they aren't going to have much screen time but I WILL write them in somewhere, I PROMISE!

*          *          *

**Chapter Four:**

Kenshin stared at the young woman who had just walked in. She had long, shiny, midnight hair that went to her mid back. She was wearing a blue and white striped dress and a pair of black, ankle high boots, which were smeared with mud from the outside. Her eyes were a bottomless cerulean color. They reminded him of the oceans at home. 

His thoughts were interrupted, when the small girl with braided hair began pulling on his hair.

"Oro?"

"Wow! What pretty hair!" exclaimed Misao, "Is it natural? Or is it dyed?" 

"Misao, stop that!" yelled Megumi. 

Misao let go of his hair. "Sorry…so which is it?"

"Natural…" Kenshin replied backing away from the hyperactive hair puller.

"Hi, my name is Kaoru Kamiya!"

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru. She was smiling and waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Kenshin. Kenshin Himura," he said quickly.

"My friend is Misao Makimachi. I apologize for her behavior," she replied.

Misao stuck out her tongue.

"That's quite alright Miss Kaoru," he assured her. 

"I think you should all leave Kenshin alone now," said Megumi. "Sanosuke was already in here harassing him, and I need to remove some of the bandages."

"Oh, pooh Meg you're no fun!" exclaimed Misao as Megumi usher her and Kaoru out the door.

"No, I'm not, now get going I have work to do!"

"Fine, fine! I hope you feel better soon!" Kenshin heard Kaoru's voice call as they left the room. 

_Thank you_, he replied mentally.

Once they were outside Kaoru let out a breath. "Oh. My. God. Misao did you see him? He's gorgeous!" 

"He's okay I guess," replied Misao, "I love his hair though." 

"I wonder what he'll look like without the bandages…" Kaoru commented as she began dreaming up some mental images. 

"Uh-oh!" said Misao grinning, "Someone has a crush!" she accused with a singsong note in her voice.

"Maybe…" replied Kaoru coyly.

The two girls giggled as they headed back to their quarters to work on homework.

*          *          *

Another night, another dance, it had been two days since Kenshin had arrived.   But as much as the redhead had been on her mind the past few days, that most seriously wasn't the item that held her attention now.

It really was a nice song.  Really.  Even so, Kaoru had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.  There, on the stage, was Sanosuke.  Singing. 

Now, to be completely honest, Sano had a very nice voice.  It had a deep and calming tone.  The humor in this particular situation laid in _what_ he was singing and _whom_ he was singing it _to_.

_"It had to be you…"_

That was it.  Kaoru left her seat and headed for the door.  Once outside she let it out, nearly falling over in her laughter.  She realized that to any passerby she must've appeared off her rocker.  She didn't care though.  The sight inside was far more insane.

"Kaoru you okay?"

She looked up to see Misao.  "Yeah," Kaoru replied stifling her giggles.  "How do you supposed Meg got him to do THAT?"

"I heard…" Misao whispered into her ear the rest.  Kaoru's eyes went wide. 

"HE WHAT? AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Shhh!" Misao quieted her.  "He wanted it to be a surprise.  They just didn't know I was in the room when they discussed it."

"Spying again?" 

Misao smiled. "You know me!"

Kaoru giggled. "So, they're actually considering the M-word?"

"Apparently!"

It was just then that they heard the song end and a fast paced one begin.  Both of them reentered the building. 

Kaoru looked around for Sanosuke.  "Misao do you see my brother anywhere?"

Misao also looked.  "No…wait hey there he is. Hey! Isn't that Kenshin?"

Kaoru looked in the direction Misao pointed out to her.  Yes there they were, both of them, dancing to the rapid rhythm of the music. 

"Wow. He's not bad," commented Misao.

_Not bad is right,_ thought Kaoru as she watched the redhead with calculating eyes, _he's_ _fantastic_.   
            Kenshin was dressed in some clean dark slacks and plain button down shirt.  Kaoru laughed as Sano easily flipped him over his arm and Kenshin landed gracefully and stepped back to the beat.  Kaoru was mesmerized by Kenshin's fluidity.  The song ended all to soon with Sanosuke leapfrogging over Kenshin and then the two turning to give each other a high five. 

Kaoru continued to watch him.  He was smiling and laughing and looked as though he was having a pretty good time.  Then he turned around, and she saw his face. She gasped at the sight of a crossed scar on his cheek. She remembered having seen a bandage there the other day.  

"Oi, Kaoru!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sanosuke yelled to her. "Hi!" she waved walking up to the two. 

"Oh, hello Miss Misao, Miss Kaoru," replied Kenshin, suddenly feeling VERY self-conscious about his face. He lifted a hand to cover it. 

"How are you feeling, Kenshin?" asked Misao.

"Much better thank you." 

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin's pathetic attempt to cover up the cut on his face. "It doesn't look bad actually," she told him, gently pulling his hand away with hers. "It's quite becoming on you."

Kenshin felt himself blush as she looked into his eyes. He silently thanked god that he had just been dancing and could blame the reddening of his cheeks on that. "Thank you. Megumi took the bandage off this morning," he told her.

Kaoru felt her own face redden. _He has such beautiful eyes…violet…I don't think I've seen eyes that color before._

She turned her attention to Sano to hide her face. "Well, my DEAR BROTHER, it seems you've been hiding something from me!"  

Sanosuke's mouth dropped. "H-how did you know?"

"I have my own network of information…if you know what I mean."

Sanosuke's gaze turned to Misao. "YOU LITTLE SPY!" he yelled.

"Eeep!" squeaked Misao as Sano began chasing her out of the building. 

"So, Sano's your brother, right?" asked Kenshin

Kaoru nodded. 

"You have different last names…why is that?"

"Oh, well," replied Kaoru, "He's actually my half brother. We share the same mother. Sano's dad died before he was born, and his mom remarried to my dad."

"Oh, I see." The band started up again. Kenshin looked at Kaoru for a moment. "So, uh, you wanna dance?"

Kaoru smiled. "I'd love to," she replied, taking his hand.

So..like it? Hate it? R/R!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The music played with a blaring intensity that Kaoru could feel in her bones.  Kenshin held her hand firmly but gently as they made their way on to the dance floor. 

Kenshin truly was a talented dancer and surprisingly strong despite his small frame.   He led Kaoru through an amazing series of twists and turns and lifts with ease.  Kaoru, who had always fancied herself pretty good, almost felt like a beginner being led by an incredibly gifted teacher…no, not a teacher she decided after a moment.  It felt more like old partners dancing together again after a long absence. 

The fast and all the spinning and the heat of the room made her a feel a little dizzy.  Her feet moved almost without any thought, just the knowledge that she had to keep moving.  It was good.  And for a moment, it was perfect.

For a moment.

_Omph!_ Kaoru was so lost in the moment that she barely had time to register the fact that someone had smacked into her.  She tumbled over and braced herself for a rude meeting with the floor—but it never came.  Kenshin, with reflexes Kaoru thought impossible, caught her just as the song ended.

"You all right Miss Kaoru?" said Kenshin, concerned.

Kaoru, felt her face flush.  Kenshin's face was only inches from hers and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his this time. "Y-yes.  Thank you."

Kenshin lifted her up. "Let's go sit for a while."

They headed toward the back where a few tables and chairs and stools barrowed from the makeshift schoolroom had been set up.  Misao was already there, badgering Sanosuke and Megumi for details about their plans for marriage.

"I already told you weasel, we haven't decided on a date yet." Sanosuke growled at the impatient sixteen-year-old.

"Don't call me weasel!"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes.  "If the shoe fits."

Before Misao could go into another fit, Sanosuke waved to Kenshin and Kaoru as they headed towards the trio.  "Oi, Kenshin!  Kaoru!  Get this little vampire off my back?"

"Misao, leave them alone." Kaoru chided lightly.

"But Kaoru!" Misao whined, "I wanna know now!!!"

Kaoru chuckled. 

"Mr. Himura," Megumi greeted, "You are looking much better since you left the infirmary this morning."

"I told you all he needed was a little fresh air and some good company—myself that is!"  Sanosuke threw in.

"Oh so you've been with Sanosuke all day?"  Kaoru asked Kenshin.

Kenshin began to answer but Sanosuke cut him off.  "Yep, I've been showin him the ropes and giving him the two cent tour.  He's—"

Megumi put a hand to his mouth. "You really should learn to let the man speak for himself.  Honeslty, you've barely let him have two words on his own since he's gotten here.  You're turning into Misao!"

There was a collective "HEY!" from the mutually insulted parties.

Kenshin smiled.  "That's alright Miss Megumi." He insisted, then went on to explain.  "Sano's been showing me around, and it looks like I'll be working on the farm with both of you."

"That's great!"

"Tell me, Kenshin, where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Misao.

"Yes, I was quite impressed," commented Megumi

"Oh…" Kenshin said, "In Hawaii…there was a club I used frequent with my friends…those were good times."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, Kaoru noticed.

A/N:  Yes I know its short, but I didn't have anything left that made sense to go into one coherent chapter. Like? No Like? R/R!


	6. Letter

_Dear Aunt Carol,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I'm writing to inform you that I have been transferred to the Manzanar Internment Center, as I am sure the government has been giving you the run around as to my whereabouts. I want you to know that I am safe._

_I can't say that the facilities here are much of an improvement over the prison, but the company is most definitely more enjoyable. My friend Sanosuke says that I should have seen the camp when he and his sister, Kaoru, first arrived. Half of the living compartments were still unfinished. Heh, even the finished housing—if you can really call these shacks housing—is really flimsy. Often the wood has dried out and there are large cracks._

_Another thing is the overcrowding. There is no privacy to speak of…there is communal showers and public toilets, and whole families are crammed into one room spaces. The few friends I have made inform me that I am lucky to have arrived when I did. The water heaters had been broken for several weeks and only recently were fixed. It's not the most hygienic of places. Miss Megumi, who is an assistant in the camp's infirmary, told me there was a tuberculosis scare several months ago, and that a young man died of the disease. _

_My friends Sanosuke and Kaoru have invited me to bunk with them in their room. It was only the two of them, and they were the least crowded of the quarters. I'm glad they invited me; they are very nice people._

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. The people have formed a very tight knit and functional community here actually, and they are always finding ways to improvise with what they have. They have a school building set up and also a farm to help with the war effort. Heck, they even have social gatherings where people can dance and listen to music. A group of kids managed to get a band going. The "town" even has its own Boy Scout troop. It'd be almost normal if it weren't for the fences and armed guards._

_I think I'll be fine here for however long Uncle Sam plans on keeping us. Don't worry about me._

_ All my love,_

_ Kenshin_

A/N: This was actually supposed to be the opening to Chapter Six, but I think I might just make these letters to Aunt Carol (who will be explained a bit more in later chapters) their own little pieces within the story like this. E-mail on what you think? Should I make these letters separate throughout the story or as parts with in a chapter? TY for all your reviews!


End file.
